


Long live the king

by tiffamalfoy



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Unpleasant, 中二, 狗血, 虐文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffamalfoy/pseuds/tiffamalfoy
Summary: Daniel作为Ricciardo王朝最后的皇帝，为推翻这个腐朽的帝国倾尽一生，而今只差最后一步，那就是亲手将新皇Max送上王座。





	Long live the king

**Author's Note:**

> RPS，中二，不甜，慎入  
> 没有逻辑，阅读也不会很愉快，只是一发怨念，或者是“I love you Daniel, I love you”的命题作文。是意难平的自我安抚，不写出来我整个人都不会好了。
> 
> BGM：《Viva La Vida》  
> https://music.163.com/#/song?id=27143128&userid=74384965

　　滂沱大雨从未停歇。

　　他置身于无尽的雨幕，伤痕累累，满身血污，衣衫残破不堪。

　　他抬头望向苍穹，只看到连绵的阴霾，层层叠叠，蔓延到天边。

　　他听到一声惊雷，如千军万马，奔腾而至。 

　　他摇摇晃晃，亦步亦趋，拽着失去知觉的右腿，一步步走向空无一人的王座。冰冷的雨水浸透了他的卷发，凌乱的发丝垂在额头上，水珠顺着他高挺的鼻梁，掠过他苍白麻木的嘴唇，然后落进了湿透的衣襟。 

 　　他步伐沉重，卷刃的剑身拍击着漆黑的铠甲，雨水在身后拖出一宛如血迹的悠长水痕。 

 　　“Daniel。”

　　尖锐的嗓音像一把锋刃，切开这沉默的混沌。他驻足于王座前一步之遥的地方，转过身，目光对上一双澄澈的蓝眼睛。少年一身崭新的军服，衬得自己仿佛灵魂都残破不堪。对了，这是他一手捧上位的新王，是他耗尽半生步步筹谋，不惜毁了家族累世基业，败坏身名，亲手送给这个国家的未来。

　　他的眼神变得柔和缱绻，勾起嘴角挤出一个温暖的微笑。

　　“Max？”他装作若无其事的问，“你怎么会出现在这里？ ”

　　新皇没有回答。他的眼底燃烧着怒火，嘴角倔强的扯出一个下沉的弧度。他往前走了几步，暗金色的头发被雨水湿润成一道道泾渭分明的沟壑。“为什么！”他质问，“你为什么要这么做！你明明知道，我想要的根本不是这些！”

　　少年忍不住又往前靠了两步。现在他仿佛能从对方起伏不定的胸口和颤抖的身躯，感受到他疯狂跳动的心脏，感受到他剧烈滚烫的呼吸。

　　“Max。”他缓缓开口，努力压制内心的惊涛骇浪——他早就料到会有这么一幕，并在内心排练过很多次。然而当两人终于走到了这一步，他才发现一切到底有多艰难。不仅仅被迫承受一切的Max不能接受，连撰写了剧本的自己也很难继续下去。

　　“Max。”他艰难的开口，试图说服对方，也试图说服自己。他感到四肢麻木，血液逆流，粗哑的声线仿佛并非来自于自己的声带振动，他说：“这个王朝已经腐朽，推翻它，建立新的政权，是唯一可行的办法。”他机械的陈述，像在念一张泛黄书页上的陈旧台词。“你的身上流动着纯正的王血，拥有点燃未来的智慧和力量。这是我，是我们Ricciardo家族所匮乏的。你就像是一颗种子——在第一次相遇之时我就发现了——终有一天会在这片土地生根发芽，将腐朽的土壤，枯萎的藤蔓连根拔起，取而代之。”

　　少年看着他，震惊的目光像是不认识这个人。

　　“我不！”他用尽了全身的力气来表达自己的抗拒，“这个王朝的未来关我什么事！是你在一间破旧的阁楼里把我找到的！是你一直陪着我读书，虽然其实我一点都不喜欢那些文字！是你教我弹琴，教我挥剑，我根本不喜欢呆在王宫的后花园里，可是那里有你！你让我去拉拢人心，让我去收复失地，可我一点都不想离开你的身边，只因为那是你希望的！是你跟我描绘了未来这片疆土，是你带给了我整个世界！”

　　 眼泪浸透了他的瞳孔，像是飓风，像是海啸，像被摧残殆尽的废墟，所有的痛苦、不甘、委屈和愤慨都被压缩于这方寸之地。

　　“你不能这样对我Daniel！你不能在发生了这一切之后，就抽身离开！”他声嘶力竭，仿佛要吼出鲜血，“我爱你Daniel，我爱你！你知道的！你怎么能这样对我！”

　　 他凝视着少年逐渐挺拔的身形，描摹着他身上的肌肉线条，所有的过往在脑海里如车轮滚滚而来，把他的伪装轧入尘土，碾得粉碎。冷风钻进盔甲的缝隙，摧毁了他身上最后一点骄傲。他的视线渐渐模糊，那些美好的过往，两人初遇之后所有的回忆，像被阳光亲吻过，泛着金色的光芒。是恶魔掌心的玫瑰，是带着甜味的毒药，是致命的诱惑，是不得解脱。

　　他听到剑吟，良久才意识到那是自己颤抖个不停的身躯，是腰侧的残剑拍打盔甲的声音，是千疮百孔的心被冷风穿透的呼啸。Max。他默念少年的名字，颤抖干涸的嘴唇几乎不能成声。

　　“Max你过来。”他说，弯起眼角，努力如同往日露齿而笑。

　　少年一步步走上台阶， 他的目光追随着对方。即使步伐不够坚定，面容太过年轻，可军靴扣在台阶上的声响，就像是来自未来的回音。他的笑容在脸上扩大，仿佛注视着新王登基的全部的过程。

　　他努力在脑海刻印这段画面，像是亲手刻印自己的墓志铭。

　　而后他陷入了一个几乎令人窒息的拥抱。少年埋首于他的颈窝，滚烫的眼泪像洪水一般浸透了他的肩膀，渗入了翻开的皮肉。他忍不住倒吸一口冷气，又咬着牙把痛苦的呻吟憋了回去。

　　“Daniel，不要走，不要走……”闷闷的呜咽通过身体的震动传达过来，攥紧了他的神经。

　　他叹了口气，伸出沾满血污的双手，插入了少年并不柔软的发丝，安抚的揉了揉他的脑袋。这件事他做过千百次，对方总会露出被安抚的温暖笑容，眼神像融化了的阳光，吐息轻柔得像属国进贡的柔软织物。可这次没有。他被勒得更紧，疼痛让冷汗爬满后背，眼前阵阵发黑。他终于意识到两人都不是柔软的人，在很多地方，他们各自的倔强和坚持一脉相承。

　　“放手Max。”

　　少年松开胳膊，拉开距离看着他，皱着眉头，眼神写满担忧。他炽热的目光令他畏惧，直白的信任和依赖令他退缩。他热爱生活，热爱生命，他享受来到这个世界遭遇的一切幸运和不幸，可他更爱Max。他的爱不能宣之于口，它太沉重，也太苦涩，混合了太多无法言说的东西。

　　所以最后他只能摆出自己最温和的笑容，像是和煦的微风，像是湖畔的涟漪。眼神中注入了前所未有的深情。抛开了所有的身份、地位，忘却了全部的艳羡和嫉妒，也扔掉了立场和年龄。他从未用这样热切的目光看过他，正如他从未敢有一刻直面自己内心真正的想法。只在此时，他终于抛开了一切，做回了自己。

　　“Max。”他说，“以前一直是我为你披荆斩棘，为你整理战衣，以后你要学会自己好好走下去。”

　　少年茫然无措的无辜眼神，让他的理智几乎全线崩盘。可他知道自己不行，只要他还是Daniel Ricciardo，他就必须走完自己的路。他所有的牺牲和坚持，所有的忍耐和痛苦，都只差这最后的一段路了。

　　他笑着主动吻上了他，双手的血污沾满了少年白皙的面容，却有一点出于私心的高兴。少年身体一震，而后一股大力压制住了他的后脑，攥紧了他的发丝。他失血过多的苍白嘴唇，撞上了干渴而滚烫的柔软。他被推向王座，最后一次坐在上面，和少年一起，以一个并不雅观的姿势。他闭上双眼，指节攥着少年鲜红的披风，仰起头，心甘情愿交出主动权，像是交接他的权杖，任由少年在他的口腔中肆虐，予取予求。

　 **这头不愿醒来的雄狮，终将被打开囚笼，开始自己一生的纵横驰骋。**

　　他轻轻抽出了对方腰侧的匕首，那是他10岁的时候自己送的生日礼物，刀鞘上镶嵌的绿松石，像极了他的眼睛。

　　“Daniel？”少年像是预感到了什么，他停下动作，睁大了双眼。而他没有给对方一点机会，把匕首塞进他的掌心，攥紧了他的手腕，然后将其插进了自己的心脏。

　　仪式完成。

　　他松了口气，抬头仿佛看到阴云密布的天空被阳光穿透，远处教堂的钟声，像是这个王朝最后的哀鸣。他想到两人初遇的那间阁楼，少年戒备又暗含希冀的双眼。他看到他埋首于书堆里小心翼翼偷看自己的眼神。他看到他生气的跑出了房门，却悄悄躲在墙角，藏匿的身影被阳光投射在红色的地毯上。

 　　他看到他被时光拉长的身形，看到他挥剑的果敢，看到他日渐坚挺的脊梁。他渐渐瘫软下去，抬头仰望少年宽阔的肩膀，像能扛起一个国家的重量。他想起Ricciardo家族欠Verstappen家的一切，想起街头巷角燃起的烽烟，想起自己背负的骂名……

　　然而这一切都不再重要了。

　　他看到少年崩溃的跪在自己面前，力气大得像要把自己揉进他的身体。他举起颤抖的右手，想把头顶的王冠戴在他的头上。可它只是从指间滑落，一路滚下台阶，金属在地板上扣出空洞的回响。

　　“Max。”他最后一次喊他的名字，眼含笑意。

 　　 _我爱你。_

 　　他闭上双眼，宣告了一个冗长时代的终结。

　　少年撕心裂肺的低吼穿透云层，和远处人们的欢歌混合在一起，他们正在吟唱新王的圣名。

　　I used to rule the world  
　　Seas would rise when I gave the word  
　　Now in the morning I sleep alone  
　　Sweep the streets I used to own  
　　I used to roll the dice  
　　Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
　　Listen as the crowd would sing:  
　　"Now the old king is dead  
　　Long live the king "

 

（完）

 

**Author's Note:**

> 我的lof：http://500days1word.lofter.com  
> 欢迎GD，欢迎寄刀片XDD


End file.
